carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Miner Probelem Alternate
"'A Miner Probelem Alternate '''is the sixth, alternate episode of "A Miner Probelem" in the third season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. Plot The episode starts with two widow mines riding in the medivac dropship. The green light is on, meaning that both are ready to take off. One of the widow mines exit through the trap door. The another drops itself but the trap door closes. Trap door is opened again to let the second mine. Scene cuts to blue protoss mineral field where probes are working to gather minerals. Red medivac dispatches the widow mine, which then burrows. A probe notices something suspicious on a hidden object, but the mine launches sentinel missile at the probe into piece, prompting Obnoxious Executor on nexus' window to quickly warn, "Probes are under attack!" Another missile destroys another probe, and the executor warns again. Stalker comes by and checks for enemies around the mineral field. As he sees nothing, he crawls away. Window mine then attacks and destroys all probes in one hit, making the executor warn one more time. Stalker blinks immediately to search for an intruder, much to his astonishment on probes' debris. He knocks the nexus window and Obnoxious Executor wearing fancy jewelries opens it, and he tattles him about the wrecked probes. However, the executor shrugs and simply replies, "Not enough minerals!" With nothing to find a hidden enemy around the base, he walks out of sight again. The probe is newly deployed, but widow mine destroys it. Stalker blinks back and fires lasers randomly. He gets an idea in order to detect the widow mine (which he thinks it is blue-teamed). He blinks at robotics facility and inserts vespene gas and minerals like paying the vending machine. He selects an observer button, which loads slowly. Stalker waits impatiently while the widow mine again eliminates another new probe. He presses "Chrono Dat" button to use chrono boost, making the warp-in faster. He shakes the structure fanatically but the observer finally appears. Observer floats toward the mineral field to detect the widow mine, so that the stalker is able to see it. However, scanner sweep is heard, turning to observer to be detected, and the mine destroys the detector observer. Stalker feels disappointed. Epilogue Stalker ushers the remaining probes to another nexus at the expansion base. Little known to them is another widow mine launching sentinel missile at the probes. The last probe at very behind is shocked, and the stalker goes wide-eyed. Characters * Widow mines * Medivac dropship * Probes * Obnoxious Executor * Stalker * Observer * Immortal (cameo) * Colossus (cameo) * Warp prism (cameo) * Derpfestor (cameo) * Infested terran (cameo) * Slave SCV (cameo) Trivia * This an original episode which was created during Season 2, but it was shelved until its finalization in Season 3. ** Probes at the first part were originally designed before their change in "Valentine's Day Special." ** According to Jonathan Burton, he said: "There are some parts I liked, but the reason I re-did this ep is because it felt drawn out (no pun intended, haha) basically I felt there were too many lulls and not enough lols!" * The epilogue part is the deleted scene. In production notes, Jonathan Burton stated: "I also wanted to build the widowmine character more, help show more of its personality, where as this one, the widowmine is hidden the whole time." * The beginning scene and vending machine scene from the final version has been retained. ** However, at vending machine scene in the final version, both stalkers walking away before being destroyed by a miner were added. * The Executor wearing jewelries and gold is evidenced as his personality has been changed in later seasons, starting at "Reaping Rewards". Video Category:Episode Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes